Some pressurized components, such as pressure vessels or tanks, require insulation to reduce the flow of heat through the components. Certain pressurized components are made from partially-hollow panels, such as fluted core panels. Structural performance of some pressurized components, including the material contained within the components, depends on insulation being positioned within the partially-hollow panels forming the components, which can be difficult to do with conventional manufacturing methods.